The invention concerns a toothbrush with a handle, a neck, a bristle head, and an elastically flexible segment being provided between the handle and the bristle head.
The elastically flexible segment allows the bristle head to deflect or move out of the way when brushing one's teeth, particularly in the event of excessive compression. The purpose of such elastic deflection of the bristle head is to prevent injury to the gums, teeth, bridges and other tooth fasteners, particularly in the event of excessive compression.